ONE MORE CHANCE ,please
by infinity98
Summary: Cristina has come back to win over Owen again after leaving for ad on to find out .Pleasee review.
_ONE MORE CHANCE…_

 _PROLOGUE:_

Its been two months since Cristina has come to Zurich. This hospital its facilities is everything Cristina ever wished for . But somehow she is not collegues respect her,love her but in midst of all this there is a void in her missed Owen.

The last time she saw him was through the OR had'nt spoken to him since that time. Whenever Meredith and she spoke they consciously avoided this topic.

It was one o clock at night ,Cristina was still in her office. She stood at the window and looked at the scenery outside. Suddenly she spotted a couple walking hand in hand, it reminded her of her times with Owen .She turned to her desk and saw her wedding picture and then towards the pile of paper work she had yet to finish. Then Cristina took a deep breath and picked up her phone to make a call.

 _CHAPTER 1:_

"Cristina"! shouted Meredith as she ran to hug her friend .Meredith had come to receive Cristina from the airport. "I can't believe that you're actually here ,its just been two months and you missed us so much that you came to visit. How long can you stay?"

"Forever." said Cristina. Meredith stopped in her tracks. "You mean to tell me you left Zurich?" Cristina nodded. "But why, it was everything you ever wanted?"

"Owen."

"Oh." Was Meredith's reply.

"But hey Cristina listen you should know something Owen and Amelia are somewhat together."

"Amelia? As in Amelia Shepherd? Mer , why did' nt you say something before? Now what do I do? If Owen does 'nt take me back I am finished .I have no nothing. cried a hysterical Cristina.

"Wait,wait, don't get mad,lets go to the hospital and we'll figure something out," said Meredith and they left towards Grey Sloan Hospital.

The first person they met on reaching the hospital was Derek. He was surprised to see had not told him where she was going in the this was her surprise.

"Well,Cristina missed Mer so much that you came back in two know something I actually miss you sleeping in my bed with Meredith and me."

"Well , you won't be missing it now since I am back with no job ,no house and no husband. "said a grumpy Cristina.

"No job? But…" Meredith explained the situation to him .

"Well ,well Cristina Yang I never imagined you would do something like this.A romantic at heart .But I must say Cristina,I don't know many people who would have done the same as you did now.I am proud of ,I think you should meet Owen," saying this he went o his surgery.

"So are you going to meet Owen now?" asked Mer.

"NO." I have to meet someone else. Saying this she left a startled Meredith to find the one person whom she did not want to meet but had to.

Cristina found her standing on the 'bridge'.

"Hello Amelia." Amelia turned .Cristina began "I am… she could not complete as Amelia said "Dr. Cristina Yang ,the best cardio-surgeon this country has seen in many years and who also save the life of my brother with a gun to her head. Don't I know you, "said Amelia with a slight hint of sarcasm. "I thought you were in Zurich ,running your own hospital. But I guess I was wrong. So what can I do for you Dr. Yang?"

"See ,Amelia I will go directly to the point. I know you are dating Owen but I want him back I left him for my job but then I realized that I may win all the contests ,all the rewards but without him I lose the contest of life."

Amelia-"Why do you think I will give Own back, you left him, you did';nt want a kid, now you come back and want him he a toy?"

Cristina- I know I made a mistake .That is why I left everything I had for him .Now I don't have a job a house ,nothing."

Amelia- " What about the Harper Avery? You have very little chance of winning it in this hospital.

Cristina-"I still want to win it ,I still want the same things I wanted two months back, but with Owen. Without him nothing feels right."

Amelia-"Cristina, now you are saying this after a year if you want to leave again ,then what will happen?"

Cristina-"I won't damn it. I love Owen more than anything in this world. I just want Owen back. I'll even have a kid. But Amelia I beg of you give me back my Owen. Please," With this tears starting rolling down Cristina's cheeks.

Amelia-Smiles."Owen was never mine to keep in the first place.I want to torture you more for doing this to him,but you've groveled and I broke up a month back"

 _CHAPTER 2:_

"But Mer said, you both were dating, fumbled Cristina."

"We were, but I guess I was' nt what he was looking for."

ONE MONTH BACK.

"Amelia we need to talk,said Owen ,"

"Yes I waiting for this Owen, what's wrong what is it that is bothering you so much?"

"Amelia, continued Owen ,you are a brilliant surgeon ,you are beautiful, you have a wonderful heart but..

"But what ,she said "You are not Cristina."

"Amelia I know Cristina is a different from other women, for her surgery is and will always be the most important. But at the same time she can stand with a gun to her head while saving the life of her best friends husband. She can give a second chance to a person who almost chocked her to death. Surgery defines her .Without surgery she would'nt be the Cristina that I fell in love with. She left but I will always love her .I know that one day ,someday my love will bring her back .I am sorry Amelia, Cristina Yang was ,is and will always be the love of my life,"

PRESENT TIME

Everything around them had gone silinet. Most of the staff looked on with amaze at the revelation .In midst of all this nobody noticed the head of trauma silently move away. Suddenly Amelia called out," Owen." He turned and so did everyone. "Cristina ,you let him go once don't do it again .Cristina did'nt need anymore encouragement.

She walked towards Own and stood in front of him.

"Owen I know I have made many mistakes in my life and the biggest being leaving you. But I want another chance. I want us to have another chance .I promise you I'll be different. I'll do whatever it takes to make it work. I love you Owen I always have and I always this Cristina went on her knees, "Owen Hunt I love you ore than life itself will you marry me?"Every one now waited for Owen;'s reply.

"Cristina I love you ,I don't want you to change anything about yourself . I will marry you."Owen pulled Cristina for a long kiss in midst of a loud applause.

 _CHAPTER 3 :_

"Well ,I must say Hunt I never knew Cristina would actually get down on her knees for someone. I am impressed .Well done Dr. Hunt ." said Alex. Everyone laughed, all of them were gathered in Derek and Merwdith 's large living room .They decided it would be a great time to spend some time together after Cristina's dramatic proposal that morning.

"Well what can I say Alex, my wife never fails to surprise me ,a very happy and contended Owen.'

"But jokes apart 'Cristina its really great to have you back. We missed the badass surgeon these last two months, said Callie.

"Guys I hate to interrupt ,but we have to be present for the Harper Avery award ceremony next week said April.

Suddenly everything went somber. Meredith and Owen looked at Cristina who said,

"Its fine guys, it does not matter that I won't win the Harper Avery. There are many more awards to win .I should let someone lese win this one, Everyone should get a chance and as it is I know I am a cardio-god in making .One day there will be an award in my name."

 _CHAPTER 4_ :

"Now the time has come to declare this winner for this year's winner of the Harper Avery award ,said the host."

The doctors from Grey Sloan sat. Meredith glance at her friend ,although Cristina had said all that there was an underlying sadness in her person who was used to winning everything now had to see someone else win an award of which she was the winner.

"But before that Dr. Catherine Avery would like to say something." came up on stage and started

"Good evening ladies and gentleman , I am grateful to all of you for coming here this we announce this years'awardee I would like to day the past three decaded I have seen numerous people win this award. All of them had made path breaking contribution in thee field of medical science.I feel great happiness when the winner is chosen But some how this year I was not happy. For the first time someone who deserved the award most was being denied it with no fault of then came to me and made me realize my mistake and stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. So ,presenting to you this years, winner of the Harper Avery award, Yang, from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital."

The entire auditorium filled in applause. Cristina could not believe that this was actually happening. She looked at Owen and then at Meredith ,both had tears in their eyes. She went on the stage and took her award.

"Thank you for this prestigious award.I am privileged to be here tonight. To be very honest I did not expect this ,but I guess life surprises you always. I would first and foremost like to thank everyone at Grey Sloan for always helping me to become what I .Bailey who brought me up like her own baby, Dr. Webber for those wise .Alex Karev who mocked me always and pushed me to be Meredith Grey,'my person' who stood by me when everone left you Meredith for making me I want o thanl that one person without whom I would'nt ne here tonight, Dr Owen Hunt,my husband. Without him I would have left surgery I long time you Owen.I love you .Always."

 _THE END_


End file.
